Gone or Not?
by Princessdaisyroxs
Summary: After an incident at the mall, something changes two people's lives forever. Please note that this story takes place in a modern day setting.[COMPLETED]RavenxRebecca Oneshot.


_**Gone or Not?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem...**

**Note: This story is set in a modern day setting except the characters still use swords and axes etc. instead of guns. **

Raven was leaning against the brick wall of a two-story building deep in thought. His head was down and several strands of auburn colored hair covered his eyes, thus making it hard to determine his current emotion. The cars rushed by the usually busy shopping area but that didn't bother him at all. He was alone in a narrow alley that was marked as the border to the gangster side of town. In his right hand he loosely held a broadsword and his left hand was firmly pushing against the wall. Unexpectedly, an awkward noise escaped from his lips. If you were there, you wouldn't be able to tell whether it was from sorrow or anger. Raven dropped the sword, turned around, and began pounding the wall as if he would get his way in doing so. When his fists were finally getting close to the point of internal bleeding, he sharply whirled back around and violently kicked a nearby tin trash can.

"_Why did this have to happen?_" he furiously screamed at himself.

_Earlier, Raven was sharpening his broadsword in his hotel room when Rebecca joyfully burst through the door. The hero merely glanced up and muttered, "How did the shopping go?" before going back to his weapon. Rebecca smiled sweetly at him and told him about her shopping spree. _

_"It was wonderful! There were all these huge sales going on…" she started to say. "…And Wil even kissed me!" _

_Raven's head snapped up as he studied her joyous look. _

_"He **what**?" Raven demanded to know. _

_"Oh, don't get so worked up! It was just a friendly kiss you know." Rebecca insisted, still smiling. _

_However Raven stared at her coldly and stopped working on his sword. He slowly got up from his seat and walked towards her, his eyes still blazing with annoyance. _

_Rebecca noticed his sudden change in emotion and instantly stopped talking. Her blue eyes grew a little wider and her hands tightened nervously. _

_"R-Raven?" she questioned uneasily. "Are you...okay?" _

_The hero continued glaring at her but at last replied, "Is there something you are not telling me, Rebecca?" _

_Rebecca bit her lip. This was not going the way she thought it would. The sniper entwined her hands behind her back and opened her mouth to say something. _

_"Look, if this is about Wil…we are just friends. You know that…don't you dear?" _

_Raven's expression did not change as he took another step closer. He could clearly see fear in Rebecca's normally cheerful eyes. What did she think he was going to do? Use that broadsword on her? For every step he took, she backed up until she hit a table. Finally, when she knew there was no way out, she began to protest. However, she did not get to say much when Raven silenced her by asking her, "Just friends?" _

_"Raven, you don't understand! It isn't what it seems!" Rebecca was trying to say. "Let me explain!" _

_"Explain what? How maybe you should be his girlfriend?" Raven thundered. _

_Tears sprang to Rebecca's eyes as she tried her best to stay strong. Raven was so enraged at her he probably didn't even love her anymore. She buried her head in her hands and rushed out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. _

_Meanwhile, near the five star hotel was a gang of teenagers with switchblades and chains. They were camping out in the very same alley that Raven was standing in now. Anyone who saw the looks on their faces knew that they were looking for trouble. These sneaky troublemakers were the slyest in town and never got caught, no matter how many crimes they committed. They were not particularly a strong group of fighters, but they were devious and always had a way to get out of thorny situations. The leader of the gang led the other boys out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. The people who were busily shopping abruptly halted and ran off in the opposite direction. _

_"Boys, I can feel something…today is our lucky day!" the leader declared. _

_The rest of the group smirked and flipped out their switchblades. All they had to do now was wait…_

_Rebecca dashed down the street, not knowing exactly where she was heading. The sniper nearly stumbled on the uneven parts of the sidewalk but she kept going. Rebecca ran past a few blocks before she reached a dangerous looking alley. It was dirty and filled with gleaming trashcans but it looked like a good hideout so she cautiously entered it. She wiped away the tears on her eyes and glanced around. Maybe she could find something to use as a pillow…_

_"Well, well! What do we have here?" a voice sneered. _

_Rebecca whirled around to find a bunch of criminals staring right back at her, switchblades and chains in hand. The green-haired girl reached behind her...and found that her bow and arrows weren't there! Once again, she grew tense and she was so sure that her life was coming to an end. With nothing left to do, she sharply turned around and took off farther down the passageway. The sniper didn't get far no matter how speedy she was because a dark shadow rapidly appeared above her and came crashing down. Rebecca blinked, only to find that she was caught by one of the gang members. She struggled to free herself but that only caused the man to tighten his grip. _

_"Raaaaaaven!!!" she screamed desperately, while fresh tears trickled down her face. _

_Three blocks away, Raven just exited the majestic main doors of the hotel lobby. He was going to run after Rebecca but paused when he heard the loud shriek. His brown eyes widened in horror when he recognized the voice was his girlfriend's and immediately sprinted down the street. Luckily, he absent-mindedly brought along his broadsword and gripped the hilt of it tightly. Raven was burning mad. Mad at the person or the thing that dared to hurt his Rebecca. Unfortunately, when he got there, it was too late. There was not a trace to be found…_

Now he was all unaccompanied again. This time, Rebecca may never come back. The hero closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, …and began crying. Crying was something he had not done in the past nine years, not ever since he lost his parents in a terrible fire. Memories of his childhood mansion flashed through his mind. It was still there…in massive ruins…on Cornwell Street. No one had bothered to clean up the ashes and the giant boards of burnt wood. Once in a while he would drive his black Jaguar through his old neighborhood and visit the ruins of his home. It was too bad that he never got to take Rebecca for a ride there…

"Rebecca…where are you?" he whispered. "Are you…gone?"

Raven jammed his hands in his pockets and hazily strolled down the alley in despair. Maybe if he kept looking harder he would find her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note: Um...did that sound kinda weird? The inspiration came from this Gravitation thing I watched..._


End file.
